Till We Meet Again Father Walker Part Eight
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Father Walker meets one enemy he can't fight, cancer.


TILL WE MEET AGAIN 

**BY**

**HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS**

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. DOCTOR'S OFFICE. DAY

FATHER JOHN WALKER sits, waiting patiently. A DOCTOR comes in and sits down. He is not happy. Father Walker feigns a smile.

DOCTOR

I'm glad you could make it on such short notice. This was the only time I had free.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

We're both busy men. What was so important?

DOCTOR

(leaning forward)

I'll get to the point, John. Your recent lab work came back and it's not good. The monster is back.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

The cancer?

DOCTOR

I've set up some lab tests and x-rays for you. My guess is that, by your recent complaints, it has moved to a more vital area.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Where?

DOCTOR

It sounds like the liver. Your x-rays should prove it. If it is, there's very little we can do.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What about radiation therapy?

DOCTOR

We can try, but if I'm right, it may be too late. The blood work was pretty conclusive. I'm sorry, John. It looks like the cancer will win this round. I have a name of a specialist. They can give you a second opinion. All you have to do is ask.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I may die this time?

DOCTOR

If the tests are correct, you have a hard battle in front of you. It may come down to one question. What do you want out of life, quantity or quality? The specialist may suggest rigorous therapy which will extend your life and make you miserable, or you could do nothing and live your live the way you want. You would get meds to help you through, either way.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Tough decision.

DOCTOR

And you don't have to make it now. I am only giving you warning. The x-rays will tell.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

When are they scheduled?

DOCTOR

Today. If you have any plans, please cancel them. This will be a long day.

The Doctor gives him the orders.

DOCTOR

Here are the orders. I hope I'm wrong.

Father Walker takes the orders.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I hope you're wrong, too. It's been five years. I thought I was cancer free. Why now?

DOCTOR

Why ever? We know enough about this to know we don't know enough. There is new research every day. Why we can do things now we couldn't do ten years ago. People are alive because of it. You had five more years.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

But I won't have five more. If you're right, and I choose quality, how much time are we talking about?

DOCTOR

Four to six months. I suggest you get your affairs in order very soon. Either way, it is back. The location will only dictate time.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have my choice, quality. I want to enjoy the time I have left with my friends and family.

DOCTOR

Oddly enough, that is what most people choose.

(standing)

I'll escort you to X-ray. I'm going that way to check on a patient.

The two stand.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Strange, I guess I've always known this would happen. I never thought I'd live this long. There's nothing more left to say.

The two men exit.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. RECTORY STUDY. DAY. -- LATER

Father Walker is sitting quietly when MAMA - LYDIA LANE runs in on an errand. She sees him and goes over to him.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You're late. Where have you been?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

The hospital.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

All day?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

They were running tests.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

For what?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's back, Mama. That's why I haven't been feeling well.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

But we can fight it, right?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not this time. It's going to win.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(sitting across from him)

Oh, John.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's in the liver. I was given a choice. Fight it with radiation and be miserable just to gain a few more months, or let it run its course and live with some dignity. I chose dignity.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

How much time is dignity?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

If it progresses at its current rate, maybe four to six months. Towards the end I'll be pretty medicated. I won't feel a thing.

(takes her hand)

It's over, Lydia.

Mama is speechless.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's been an honor working with you.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And with you.

Her eyes are tearing.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

So what are your plans?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I will deal with Father Bernard. St. Greg's will have a new priest. If there isn't a new seminary graduate, it will probably be Father Riccardo. I hope it is. He loves it here. This place is addictive.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Riccardo is a good man.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He and I were both up for this church. I only got it because of a fluke. He had this crazy idea he wanted to be a "traveling priest", and see the world. He couldn't believe Bernard went for it.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What about your private affairs?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have to tell my parents. I want them to be there.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And the Robinson's?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I want to see my son before I go.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(taking back hands)

Then I guess its San Diego?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, Mama. It's time Johnny met his grandparents. Let me handle this. I know what to do.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

How do you think they'll feel hearing they have a three-year-old grandson?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Surprised.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What can I do?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I've been thinking about that ever since I came home. And I've come up with a plan.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Go on.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I want to spend a weekend of sin together.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Excuse me?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I want to take you to Bernard's cabin in Elizabeth. I want you to see it. I have a specific reason. I want to be buried in Elizabeth, next to Pat. I figure we could kill two birds. We could spend some time alone and I could make my final arrangements. I'd even lend you my Loomis. Maybe we can catch some fish. We hardly have quiet time together.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

John, I've lived with you for ten years. Isn't that enough time?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's been working time. I have the church and it's affairs. You take care of everything else. We never just have fun.

(takes her hands)

Come with me to Elizabeth. Don't let this monster steal away the only time we have left.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I will, John.

He kisses her hands.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(eyes tearing)

I was so blessed by you. I thanked God every day for these ten years.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And so did I, John. So do I.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(rising)

I'll go call Bernard.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

EXT. ELIZABETH CEMETERY. DAY

Mama is standing by three graves. She looks down at Pat's, leans down and wipes away some loose leaves.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

How you doin', Pat? Looks like you might have a neighbor soon. You better be waiting for him. He's counting on it.

Father Walker walks up and she stands and turns.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm in luck. The place is mine. I just paid for it.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

That's not the type of luck I want.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It had to be done. No more talk of death, Mama. The rest of the weekend will be full of life. That's why I brought you here. I wanted you to see what all the fuss was about. It's so beautiful out here. Just wait till you see the night sky. You've never seen so many stars.

(looks at grave)

I see you've cleaned the site.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

There were some dead leaves. It's hard to believe it's been over three years. It seems like yesterday she was at the rectory.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(walking to grave)

I know. She was such a sweet person. Joe misses her terribly. He raised her. We'll be seeing Joe soon. The keys to the cabin are at the store.

(leans down)

Hello, Pat. It's me, John. It seems silly talking to a stone. I know you're not here. You never were. Everything that was is now in heaven, with the angels. Do you see Andrew? If you do, tell him he might have a job real soon, me. We're going to be neighbors. I've already made the plans. I don't know when but it will be soon. Just think we will be able to spend an eternity together. We can finally be roommates, in the biggest dormitory ever made.

Mama's eyes are tearing.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I miss you, Pat. I'm glad we'll be together again. I just wish it wasn't so soon and not this way.

He hangs his head. Mama comes over and puts her hand on his head and begins stroking his hair from the back. He grabs her hand and looks up and then at the grave. He is crying.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have to go now. My friend and I are going to spend a quality weekend together.

(standing)

Till we meet again, Pat, in heaven.

He stands up. Both are crying. He hugs Mama and cries heavier.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(stroking him)

It's okay to cry, baby. It's okay.

She hugs him closer.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. CABIN. DAY. -- LATER

Father Walker and Mama enter the cabin. She looks around. He is carrying a box of supplies and puts them down.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Well, what do you think?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

It's quite lovely. Where's the bedroom?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That door there.

(hands her sheets)

Here are the sheets for the bed. I'll take the couch.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What about our weekend of sin?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Any weekend away from work is a weekend of sin. I'll put the food away.

She goes off into the bedroom and he goes into the kitchen. Mama comes out.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

This place is quite quaint. A person could live here.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's still a rental. If you want more, talk to Bernard. He owns it. What time is it?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

About four. Why?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Let's make an early dinner. I want you to enjoy the full sunset. I'll make dinner.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

No, I will. You go sit by the pier. It looks very lovely from here.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It is. Just wait till we go fishing. The fish just fall into the hook, so they say. It's never been my luck. Once, before I die, I want to catch ONE fish.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You will this time. I believe in you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

But do the fish? I'll be back soon. I won't go far. You can see me by the front window.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Dinner will be ready soon.

He leaves. She starts getting the supplies out.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

EXT. LAKE. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Father Walker walks up to the pier and sits down. The sun beats down on his face. He is smiling. All of a sudden a shadow appears. He looks up to see ANDREW THE ANGEL in front of him.

ANDREW

May I sit down?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sure.

ANDREW

(sitting)

Beautiful day.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Very beautiful. Are you here on assignment?

ANDREW

No, I'm visiting. My case if resting. I have a few minutes. I thought you might need to talk.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You could say that.

ANDREW

I just did. These are the jokes, folks. I'll be here all week.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Can't say you don't have a sense of humor?

ANDREW

You live as long as I have and you better get one.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Have you seen Pat?

ANDREW

Yes, and she will be waiting for you. But she told me to tell you not to hurry.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Believe me. I'd rather not hurry. I have no choice. I miss her.

ANDREW

And she misses you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I loved her.

ANDREW

I know you did.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I mean REALLY loved her, as a man to a woman. I never thought I could have those feeling again after Mary, but I did. With Mary it was passion. With Pat, it was peace. I didn't realize it till she walked into the rectory. I wanted to kiss her so bad. Do you believe in soul mates?

ANDREW

I've seen it before, many times.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Was she my soul mate?

ANDREW

Yes.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Then I don't feel so bad wanting to see her again.

ANDREW

Are you scared, John?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Of dying? Hell yes! I don't like pain. But I'm not afraid of Heaven and God. I look forward to it.

ANDREW

He wants to meet you too, but he doesn't want you to hurry either. Are all your affairs settled?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

All except one.

ANDREW

Your son?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's going to be a hard one to fix. I have an idea when to handle it. I just hope WWIII doesn't break out. The last thing I want is for my parents to harass the Robinson's. I'm afraid they will.

ANDREW

Don't be so sure of that? You never know if an angel will be around for interference. God leaves nothing unturned.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Will it be you?

ANDREW

I don't know. Don't worry. Someone will be there to help. There won't be a war, not if God can help it.

Mama walks up.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Hello Andrew.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You can see him?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

My heart has good eyes.

(sitting down)

I was wondering when you'd show up.

ANDREW

Like a bad penny?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Not quite. I prayed for you. Not you personally, but someone like you. My friend, John, could use an angel now.

ANDREW

I only came to visit, not stay. I'm on a case.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

A visit is better than nothing. John, I've nuked some burgers. They're nice and hot. Would you care to join us, Andrew?

ANDREW

(rising)

No, I have to leave. Your time together is too precious for me to use it.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Will we be seeing you soon?

ANDREW

I don't know. I'll have to see what the boss says. You keep praying, Lydia. Someone will be here.

Andrew disappears.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Woow! That was weird. Only we could have a visitation and take to so...calmly.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

It's what we know. Come, dinner's getting cold.

They rise and walk back to the cabin.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

EXT. PORCH. NIGHT

Mama and Father Walker are sitting quietly. The sun is setting.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Just look at those colors.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I told you it was beautiful. Wait till the stars come out. Lydia?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Yes.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You know what I've been thinking about lately?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

No, but I'm sure you'll tell me.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

If we're watching the sunset from here, are the people in heaven watching it from there?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Good question?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And if they are, and they can see us, can we see them? If we try very hard, can we see everyone we loved and lost, again?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I believe we can, only with our hearts, not our eyes. Five senses can only go so far. Are you looking for Pat?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You were in love with her, weren't you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How did you guess?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I know you, Mr. Walker. You just love, love. There's nothing wrong with that. I saw your face at Esther's wedding. You were the proud papa.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I was glad she was allowed to have love. She deserves it.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And so do you, John. In the next life you will be with Pat. You will love forever and no one can stop you.

(looks at sky)

It's over. The stars are coming.

He puts his arm around her shoulders.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And I'm just where I want to be. I'm sitting on the porch, on a romantic night, with my best girl. Eat it up, Lydia. This is the closest I'll get to sin all weekend.

She laughs and hits him on the chest.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Oh, you!

(smiles)

You still have your sense of humor.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I promise to keep it till my dying breath.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You better. Look, John. The stars are out.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, they are. Just look at them shine. But,

(looking at her)

None of them can shine brighter than your eyes right now.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You are so full of shit, Walker. I'm an old lady. My eyes stopped shining a long time ago.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not for me, not ever.

He rests his head on hers and they continue watching.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. RESTAURANT. DAY

DETECTIVE LIONEL WALKER and Mama are eating. She is picking at her food.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

You okay, Grandma? You look sad.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I am sad. Riccardo came by today. He's formalized plans with John. He's finally getting St. Greg's.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

You don't like him?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I like Rikki. I just don't want to loose John, not this way. It's not fair. He still has so much to give. I can't do it anymore, Lionel.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Do what?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I can't love someone to loose them. John is my son. As far as I'm concerned you two are brothers.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

I feel the same way. I don't want him to go, either. If you had seen him in Vietnam before he changed, he saved so many lives. He was one of the bravest men I've ever met, and he NEVER carried a gun.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You remember the grunt. I remember the priest.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

They're the same man, just different uniforms. You mind if I come back with you? I'd like to see him.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'm sure he won't mind.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

How's he been since Elizabeth?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

These past few months he's gotten weaker. I know the pain is up. I can see it in his face. He doesn't say a word. The end is soon, and I will miss him.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

(taking her hand)

So will I, grandma. Let's pay the bill and head back to church.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. RECTORY STUDY. DAY. -- LATER

Detective Taylor and Mama enter.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

John?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

(pointing)

I see feet on the floor.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He's probably playing with Hobo. I'll get Timmy.

She walks over. Father Walker is unconscious with HOBO laying his head on his chest. Mama goes to him and raises his head.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

John! John! Speak to me!

(to Det. Taylor)

He's out like a light. Help me get him to the couch.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

I'll do it. You call the doctor.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

After we get him off the ground.

Det. Lionel picks him up and puts him on the couch. Mama is amazed at his strength.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

What? I eat my wheaties. You taught me that.

(leaning)

John! John!

(slaps his hand)

Wake up, buddy?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Wake up, John.

Hobo sits by the couch and won't leave Father Walker's side. He gets in the way.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Can't you do something about this dog, Grandma?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He won't leave him.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Do something with Lassie.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Hobo, come to me. Come on, boy.

The dog obeys.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Now sit. We need to help your daddy.

The dog sits.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Don't move.

(to Det. Taylor)

I just hope he'll stay. Those two were pretty attached.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

(to Father Walker)

John! Can you hear me? It's me, Lionel.

He slowly opens his eyes and focuses.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Lionel, what are you doing here? Why am I on the couch, again?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

We thought YOU could tell us. We just came back from lunch.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I just came back from walking Hobo and then everything went blank.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

When was that?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

About ten, why?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

It's one-thirty. You've been out three hours.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Three hours?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

And that mutt of yours has been by your side all this time.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Where is Hobo?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

There.

(pointing)

Waiting. You've got a good dog there.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Nothing like an old beater. You can trust them ALL the time.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

You want the doc?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not yet.

(sitting up)

I need to talk to both of you first. In my desk drawer are two envelopes with your names on it. Mama?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Yes, John?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Call Bernard. I need to go to Elizabeth. It's time.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

How do you know?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I met you know who on the walk. He told me. Lionel?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Yes.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have a series of numbers I need you to call. It's in your note. One of them is Mary. I want to see my son before I go.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

You got it.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'll get the notes and call Bernard.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

The church has arranged for a nurse to come from the hospice. Don't worry. After these calls, you won't have to do anything.

(looks at dog)

Come here, Hobo.

The dog runs to him and licks his face.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Yuck! Doggie kisses! You know how many germs are in there.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What's it gonna do, kill me?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

I still don't know why you got a dog.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Spell dog backwards. Thank you, Lionel.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

For what?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

For being the obnoxious Sergeant you were in Vietnam. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

If it weren't for Vietnam, you wouldn't be going now. We both know where this came from.

Father Walker holds Det. Lionel's hand and feigns a smile as Mama goes to the phone.

CUT TO:

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT ONE

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

EXT. PORCH. DAY

Mama is standing next to FATHER LEONARD MILLER. She is sad. It is time and he is comforting her.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I can't believe it's already here, Father. It's too soon. He's too young.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Yes, he is. But he has done alot with that short life. That's more than others can say. The quality of life is more important than quantity. And he has given us ALL quality. Who else will be here?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Bernard, Joe Kowalski, the Robinson's, the Walker's, Lionel and Esther Rosenberg. The nurse came this morning. He's with him now.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

He?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Raphael. He's a little guy. We might need to help him. John's a big man.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I'm sure he knows how to handle weight.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And then there's...someone else.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Who?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

We'll know when we see him.

A car drives up. Two men exit. They are JOE KOWALSKI and FATHER BERNARD. They come up the porch stairs.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

(holding Mama)

Lydia?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Father Bernard. Mr. Kowalski?

JOE KOWALSKI

Miss Lane. I can't say this is how I wanted to see you again.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

It wouldn't be my choice.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Where is John?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

In the bedroom. His nurse is with him. Why don't you go inside and relax? This will take awhile.

Joe goes inside. Father Bernard stands by Father Miller.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

How is St. Michael's?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Still standing. I hear Rikki got St. Greg's?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

He's a good man for the job. He's going to miss the traveling. I know him. He can't wait to eat your meatloaf again.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I won't be staying anymore. I just can't do it. I'm getting old. It's time to retire. John will be my last priest.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

I knew you would say that. I could hear it in your voice. You will be missed.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And so will John.

Another car drives up. It is VERY nice and expensive.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Wow! Check this car. They must have money.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(under her breath)

They do.

MR. WALTER AND MRS. GRACE WALKER come out. They are Father Walker's parents. They go up the stairs.

GRACE WALKER

What a dump!

Father Bernard gets offended but says nothing. Father Miller shakes his head "No". They approach the door.

GRACE WALKER

Why did he have to pick such a God forsaken place? Hello, Miss Lane.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Walker. I'm sure you remember Father Miller. This is Father Bernard, John's supervisor.

WALTER WALKER

(shaking hands)

Father Bernard.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Mr. Walker. For the record, this area is not God forsaken. It's the closest you can get to him. He is ALL around here. All you have to do is look.

WALTER WALKER

I don't see anything special.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Use your heart, not your eyes.

GRACE WALKER

Where is John?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

With his nurse. Just go inside. John will call you when he's ready.

They go in.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Those are his parents?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Unfortunately.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

They had to make a mistake in the nursery. I admit John was a pain in the butt, but at least he was human.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Come, Father, we mustn't judge.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

You like them?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I didn't say that. I'm just being diplomatic.

Another car drives up. PAUL ROBINSON, MARY ROBINSON and their son JOHN ROBINSON come out. Johnny is running. He is very active and Paul is having trouble controlling him. Mary is VERY pregnant. She is about to give birth. They walk up to the stairs. Mama smiles at Johnny. She looks up at Mary.

MARY ROBINSON

Hello Lydia.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Mary? Should you be here? You're pretty far along. Aren't you worried?

MARY ROBINSON

I still have two weeks. Where's John?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

With his nurse. Just go inside. I'll get John when everyone is here.

(to Johnny)

What's your name, little boy?

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Johnny, I'm three years old.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Three? My, you're a big man. You go in with your parents.

The three go in. Father Bernard smiles.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

What a charming child?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

It's John's son.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Son? I knew there was something familiar about those eyes.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Enjoy the peace and quiet, Father Bernard. The war is about to begin.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

What do you mean?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Mr. and Mrs. "What a dump" don't know yet. John's telling them now.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Oh boy! Maybe we should sell tickets.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

We could use an angel right now, God. Isn't it time you sent one?

Another car drives up. Two people get out. They are Det. Taylor and ESTHER ROSENBERG. They come up the stairs.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Hello, Grandma. Sorry we're late. Esther's train was late.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Trains are never on time.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Is he---?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He's still here. The nurse is with him. Where's Jacob?

ESTHER ROSENBERG

At home with the baby. We couldn't get a sitter. How is he?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Tired. He drifts in and out of sleep. Go on in. I'll tell John we're all here.

Det. Taylor and Esther go in.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Well, they're all here. Fasten your seat belts. This will be a bumpy ride. Let the show begin.

(looks up)

God, we could use your angel now.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

What are you talking about, Miss Lane?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Father Miller and I know. Let's go in, Fathers.

The three go in.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. BEDROOM. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

Father Walker is in bed. He is attached to an IV only. RAPHAEL THE ANGEL, his nurse tends to him. Mama comes in. John looks up.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

They're all here, John.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

All?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He hasn't shown up yet. It must not be time. Who do you want to see first?

RAPHAEL

Take it slow, John. You still have time.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

How does he know?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He's a friend of Andrews. I figured it out. Andrew said there would be someone.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Him? How is he going to stop a war when he's with you? He can't be in two places at once.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Trust me. Everything will be fine. Could you send in the Robinson's, Paul alone first?

She leaves and Paul enters and sits down on the bed. Father Walker is holding a letter in his hand.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Hello, Paul. Thank you for coming.

PAUL ROBINSON

I came as soon as Det. Taylor called. I've brought the family, just as you asked.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Even Johnny?

PAUL ROBINSON

He's out there with his mother.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll see them in a few minutes. I have to tell you something first. I'm sure you've met my parents out there.

PAUL ROBINSON

Unfortunately. Your mother's a real character.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

They don't know. I plan to tell them today. I just wanted you to know.

PAUL ROBINSON

He is their grandchild.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(giving him letter)

Before I tell them, I want to give you this letter. It's addressed to Johnny. I want you to read it to him when he's fourteen. I figure that's a safe enough age. I want you to take him to my gravesite on his fourteenth birthday. That's where you'll read it.

PAUL ROBINSON

What's in it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

The truth and two pictures, one as a priest and the other as a regular man. Will you do it?

PAUL ROBINSON

Yes, I will. Anything else?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I want you to give him something else. You see that saxophone by the wall? I play it. I want to give it to him. Maybe in time he'll learn to do the same.

PAUL ROBINSON

And if he doesn't?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It doesn't matter. I can't use it where I'm going. One more thing and this is very important. After I tell my parents, they will become VERY possessive. Don't let them push you around. YOU are his father. YOU have total control over him. I want them to have visitation rights but Johnny MUST not be told until you read the letter.

PAUL ROBINSON

What if something happens to them before?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Worse case scenario, tell them. Best case scenario, don't.

PAUL ROBINSON

Fine.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Don't worry. I'll tell them the same. Will you do it?

PAUL ROBINSON

Yes.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Send in Mary and Johnny now. Only Mary is to know what I said. Tell her on your own time.

Paul leaves and returns with them. Mary sits on the bed and holds Johnny still. Father Walker looks at Mary's belly.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I didn't know you were pregnant. I wouldn't have called for you.

MARY ROBINSON

There's still time. There's no reason to worry.

Father Walker smiles at Johnny.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What's your name, little boy?

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Johnny.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's my name too. I'm Father John Walker. How old are you?

JOHNNY ROBINSON

I'm three years old, and you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Much older than you, son?

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Are you sick?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, I'm sick.

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Will you get better?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, I won't. I'm going to go to sleep and not wake up.

JOHNNY ROBINSON

I had a dog that did that. He got hit by a car.

PAUL ROBINSON

He ran into the street. I had to grab Johnny before he ran after him. He loved that dog.

Johnny sees Hobo.

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Is he your dog?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes. His name is Hobo. You can pet him. Come here, Hobo.

Hobo comes up to him. Johnny pets him.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You want to play with him outside? He needs a walk.

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Yeah!

PAUL ROBINSON

I'll take care of them.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Thank you, Paul. I'd like to see Mary alone now. Could we have some privacy, Raphael?

Everyone leaves but Mary and Father Walker. He takes her hand.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Are you happy?

MARY ROBINSON

Yes, I'm happy.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I take it Paul's a keeper?

MARY ROBINSON

I intend to keep him.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Do you love him?

MARY ROBINSON

I do now. I don't know when it happened. One day I looked at him and saw something more. I never thought I would feel that way again.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I did that too. She died. Her name was Pat. She's buried here. I'm going to be buried by her.

(takes back hand)

I guess we weren't meant to be. Johnny was an afterthought.

MARY ROBINSON

Don't tell him that. He's a real character.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Take good care of him. I've given Paul a letter to read to him. It tells the truth. He'll tell you about it later. I'm also telling my parents. They have to know.

MARY ROBINSON

I understand.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

After I tell them, let Paul take care of everything.

MARY ROBINSON

I will. Is there anything I can do for you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

One thing. I'd like you to kiss me once more.

She leans over and kisses him on the lips.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Thank you. Could you send in Raphael now?

She leaves and he returns.

RAPHAEL

How did it go?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

As I expected. The hard part is now. Send in my parents.

Raphael stands, goes to the door and turns.

RAPHAEL

Do you want me to stay?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Please. It's been my experience people don't see the nurse. Trust me. My parents won't. They don't see anyone who doesn't fit their ideal person.

RAPHAEL

I'll get them.

He does and the three come back. Raphael sits by the IV drip and his parents sit by John. Father Walker tries to smile.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Hi, Mom, Dad.

WALTER WALKER

Hello son. How do you feel?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Like crap.

WALTER WALKER

Does it hurt?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not for long. All I have to do is push this button and I get all the morphine I want. It's a great high, and it's legal. I called you here for a reason. I have something very important to tell you.

WALTER WALKER

Go on, son.

GRACE WALKER

Should he--

(pointing to Raphael)

Be here? What ever happened to privacy?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He's my nurse. I want him here. Please, listen to me. You see that little boy out there, Johnny?

GRACE WALKER

He's a sweet child. He reminds me of you when you were young.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

There's a reason for that. He's my real son, your grandson.

GRACE WALKER

But you were a priest?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I was a man who feel in love and made one mistake and created a life in the process.

GRACE WALKER

I knew he had your eyes.

WALTER WALKER

What about his mother?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mary is now married and very happy. He's a good man and loves Johnny as his own. He was there where Johnny was born. He is his REAL father.

WALTER WALKER

No, son, you are.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I made him. I am NOT his father. I never could be.

GRACE WALKER

Johnny has to be told.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

NO! HE DOESN'T!

RAPHAEL

Watch it, John. You have to take this calmly.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're right, Raphael. Mom, Dad, I have given Paul a letter. I want him to read it to Johnny when he's fourteen, not before. It tells the truth about me. He is NOT to know before that time.

GRACE WALKER

What about us? Don't we get visitation rights?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have asked them to allow it, under one condition. You are NOT to tell him.

WALTER WALKER

Who do we say we are?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Just friends that like him. In time he may grow to love you. Don't hurry him. I don't want him confused at an early age. You will be allowed visitation only if you agree. I leave it up to Mary's husband to decide when. I don't want the courts involved. He IS a Robinson, NOT a Walker. Do I make myself perfectly clear?

WALTER WALKER

And after he's fourteen, then what?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He can decide what he wants to do. Do I have your word you won't send this to the courts?

The parents look at each other and nod.

WALTER WALKER

You have our word.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

As God is your witness?

WALTER WALKER

As God is my witness.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Don't expect him to be something he isn't. You did that with me and it didn't work. But I still love you. That never changed. Let him be himself. I know the Robinson's will do a good job. Work with them.

WALTER WALKER

We will.

Paul runs in.

PAUL ROBINSON

Excuse me, but there's a problem?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What kind of problem?

PAUL ROBINSON

Johnny and I were on the porch with Hobo. Hobo saw a rabbit and ran after it. We couldn't stop him. Now John won't stop crying. He remembers our dog.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He'll be back. I know him. Just keep an eye on Johnny. Don't worry.

Paul leaves.

GRACE WALKER

Who's Hobo?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

My dog. I got him from the pound.

GRACE WALKER

That half-blind mangy mutt is YOUR dog?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Don't let his appearance fool you? He's a good dog. Mom, Dad, could you send in Lionel?

GRACE WALKER

We will.

They kiss Father Walker and leave. Father Walker turns to Raphael.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You think I got through.

RAPHAEL

We'll find out soon.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How are you going to stop a war if you're in here with me?

RAPHAEL

Who said I work alone?

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

EXT. PORCH. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

Mama sits with the two Fathers. Esther comes out.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

How's the boy?

ESTHER ROSENBERG

His parents have calmed him down. It's a repeat of their dog. He got hit by a car. Poor Johnny. He thinks it's his fault.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

It was the rabbit. Dogs love them.

Another man walks up. He is with Hobo. He approaches the cabin. It is Andrew. Father Miller and Mama recognize him but say nothing.

ANDREW

Excuse me? Is this your dog?

ESTHER ROSENBERG

It belongs to the man inside.

ANDREW

I was by my cabin when he ran in. I saw the cars so I thought he came from here.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

He did. Come here, Hobo.

The dog does.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

Next time, leave the rabbit alone.

ANDREW

What's the party for?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

A man is dying in there.

ANDREW

Ah, Miss Lane, we've met before.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

The man from the shelter. This is Father Bernard and Father---?

ANDREW

Miller. We met in San Diego. I worked the soup kitchen.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Then you know the man who is dying. It's John Walker. You introduced us.

ANDREW

I'm sorry. This is a sad gathering. May I see him?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Of course. Esther, give Johnny back the dog. It will cheer him up. Andrew come with me.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. BEDROOM. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

Det. Taylor sits by Father Walker.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

So, John, what's new?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

New York and New Jersey. Thanks for coming.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

I wouldn't miss it. I tried to contact some of the men from the platoon but they couldn't make it. I'm their representative. They couldn't believe you became a priest.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You should have seen my face when I decided to do it. It felt right. It still does.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

We knew you were different back then, but a priest? That was the last thing we expected. Vietnam was a nightmare. No one belonged there. It's what killing you now.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's too late to talk about that. I'm not the only vet who became ill. Just make sure you don't. Get tested regularly.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

I do, man, every year. I'm gonna miss you, Doc. You are my true brother.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And you are mine.

Det. Lionel gets up and salutes. Father Walker does the same. He feels a pang of pain. Det. Lionel notices.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

That must really smart.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not after I get some morphine. Then I feel a light buzz. Strange, I remember giving our guys this stuff at the infirmary. I was the one who gave them their last dose. The doctors needed the beds. I was the last face they saw before they died. I was the REAL angel of death.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Where did that come from?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You'll find out soon enough. Could you do me a favor?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Name it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Take care of Hobo after I'm gone. He doesn't have long. He's low maintenance.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

I will.

Mama enters.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Excuse me, John. There's someone here to see you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Send him in.

Andrew walks in. Det. Lionel turns and sees him.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Andrew?

ANDREW

Detective Taylor?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

What are you doing here?

ANDREW

I'm renting a cabin. Your dog ran into it. I was just returning him.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How is he?

ANDREW

Hobo? He's fine. He's playing with the little boy.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Lionel, I'd like to speak to Andrew.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

I'll be back later.

He leaves and Mama starts to follow.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mama, please stay. This is for you to hear.

She stands as Andrew sits on the bed.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What took you so long?

ANDREW

I had to make it look real. I called Hobo.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And the cabin?

ANDREW

Made up. Have you told your parents?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes. You have your work to do.

ANDREW

Don't worry. There won't be a war. I'll see to that.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Thank you.

ANDREW

There is something I have to ask of you. I came here to bring you home. There is one thing you need to know. When the time comes, I will be touching you. Your body will be in pain. It will be up to you to let go. No one else can do it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Will it take long?

ANDREW

(taking Walker's hand)

Not if you do as I say.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

When will this happen?

ANDREW

Tonight.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Then you better work fast. I know my parents will. I have made them promise, but you don't know them. I don't want Johnny hurt.

ANDREW

(letting go)

He won't be.

(to Mama)

Lydia, you and Father Miller are the only ones who know. I'd like you to keep it that way. At the appropriate time they will all know.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Fine.

ANDREW

Raphael, the crowd must be getting hungry by now. Maybe you can make some dinner?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

We don't have enough.

ANDREW

Don't worry, Lydia. There's food in my truck.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What truck? You walked up to the cabin.

ANDREW

The truck is there now.

(hands her keys)

The supplies are in the back. You and Raphael get started. I need to spend some time alone with John.

The two leave.

ANDREW

Now you can ask all the questions you want. I'm all yours.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

EXT. CABIN. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

Mama and Raphael walk through the crowd. There are four groups. The Fathers are one, the Robinson's two, the Walker's three and Lionel and Esther. They leave the cabin and go to the truck. Mama opens the door. There are supplies on the back seat. Mama starts to cry.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

It's not fair! Why did it have to be him!

RAPHAEL

He's going to a better place, Lydia.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He belongs, here, with us. It's just not fair.

He holds her as she cries.

RAPHAEL

He will always be with you. Just look into your heart.

Joe approaches them.

JOE KOWALSKI

Can I be of help?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(wiping her eyes)

We need to bring in some food. They must be hungry by now.

JOE KOWALSKI

I'll take a box, Miss Lane. I saw my niece die from this. I try not to think about her last moments. I do my best to remember her as she was. I know this is hard for you right now. It was for me. John gave Pat some moments of happiness. That's what made it easier for me. If there's anything I can say or do, just ask.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Thank you Mr. Kowalski.

JOE KOWALSKI

Please, call me Joe. John did. If you have a moment, I have something to ask you. We'll talk after dinner.

Joe takes a box and Raphael takes the other. Mama gets herself together and follows.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. CABIN. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

Andrew comes into the small living room and approaches Raphael.

RAPHAEL

How's John?

ANDREW

He's sleeping. He wants to see the Fathers when he wakes up. Formalities.

RAPHAEL

Should I be in there?

ANDREW

No. You make some dinner. I'll cruise the room. I have an announcement.

(to crowd)

Excuse me! Excuse me! May I have your attention, please? Good. I have just left John. He's taking a catnap.

WALTER WALKER

Who are you?

ANDREW

A friend from Seattle. My name is Andrew. We'll check on him later. Right now we'll make a little dinner. You must be hungry by now.

WALTER WALKER

Shouldn't the nurse be with him?

RAPHAEL

He asked for a little privacy. I'll check on him a few minutes. Now, who wants cold cuts? We have ham, turkey and some cheeses. Sodas are in the box. They should still be cold. If not, there's ice in the freezer. I'll start making sandwiches. Just give me your orders.

JOHNNY ROBINSON

What about Hobo?

RAPHAEL

(pulls out can)

He has his dinner right here. Hobo won't go hungry. Let's start with you, Johnny. Do you want ham or turkey?

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Both.

MARY ROBINSON

He has a big appetite.

RAPHAEL

Alright, both it is. Why don't you come here and help me make it?

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Okay.

He goes over to Raphael. Andrew starts watching the Walkers.

GRACE WALKER

It's not fair. He's our grandson and we can't even tell him.

WALTER WALKER

It's what John wants.

GRACE WALKER

It isn't what we want. How could you promise him?

WALTER WALKER

The boy is dying. What could I say? I had to agree. Well, let's get it over with. The parents are alone.

They walk over to Paul and Mary. Andrew follows behind at some distance.

WALTER WALKER

Mr. and Mrs. Robinson, I guess we're family now. John told us.

PAUL ROBINSON

He told us he would.

WALTER WALKER

Johnny's a dear boy.

PAUL ROBINSON

Yes, I'm very proud of him. He's a little angel. He is full of love.

GRACE WALKER

When are you due, Mrs. Robinson?

MARY ROBINSON

Very soon, but not this week.

GRACE WALKER

Boy or girl?

MARY ROBINSON

Girl. Paul and I don't believe in secrets.

WALTER WALKER

Then why can't we tell Johnny the truth?

PAUL ROBINSON

Because I am his real father. I will always be. Even after I read John's letter, HE will be MY son. I will not let you or anyone else confuse him. You share his blood and will be given visitation rights. He is NEVER to know until I read that letter.

WALTER WALKER

You sound like John.

PAUL ROBINSON

Do I make myself perfectly clear?

WALTER WALKER

Perfectly. May we begin tonight, Mr. Robinson? The earlier we bond the better.

PAUL ROBINSON

Yes, you may.

WALTER WALKER

Thank you.

Johnny comes back with a sandwich.

PAUL ROBINSON

(picking him up)

Honey, this is Mr. and Mrs. Walker. They're the parents of that man in there. Is it okay if they spend some time with you?

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Will they let me eat my sandwich?

PAUL ROBINSON

I don't see why not. You go sit with them while Mommy and I get our food. Let's go, Mary.

They leave. The Walkers look at Johnny. He smiles. Food is in his teeth.

GRACE WALKER

Tell me, Johnny. How old are you?

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Three.

GRACE WALKER

My, you are a big boy. Can you eat all that yourself?

JOHNNY ROBINSON

I eat more at home.

WALTER WALKER

You have a good appetite. You remind us of our little boy. He was always eating.

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Can I play with him?

WALTER WALKER

No, you can't. He's sleeping right now. Johnny, there's something we need to tell you.

GRACE WALKER

No, you promised.

WALTER WALKER

I just wanted to tell him to eat with his mouth closed, that's all. Is that a good sandwich?

Johnny nods YES.

WALTER WALKER

I'm getting hungry. Honey, you hold on to him and I'll get us some food.

Mr. Walker walks away. Mrs. Walker looks at Johnny and gently strokes his hair. She is crying.

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Why are you crying? Are you sad?

GRACE WALKER

A little. But, I'm also happy.

She puts the plate down and hugs him. Andrew walks over to the Fathers. Mama has joined them.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

So far so good. I don't see a war.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Yet. You don't know these people. I met them before. I wouldn't trust them as soon as I can throw them.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

It's strange seeing a little John. I knew Miss Rossi would be trouble. At least I didn't create a child.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And are you judging him?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

No, Miss Lane, I am not. I'm just pointing out the truth. You remember, I helped him when he had his crisis. That's why we're here and not some hospice. I consider John a friend. I just regret the creation of an innocent child.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Arnold, the boy is safe. He has a family. He's no orphan. That boy was made from love.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Yes, I can see it in his face.

Joe walks up to Mama.

JOE KOWALSKI

Is this a good time, Miss Lane?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I guess so. What did you want to tell me?

JOE KOWALSKI

I remember you from my youth. I have some albums, somewhere. We have a bar in town. It's small but sometimes we have entertainment. The last time John was here he even played with the band. He played a mean "Tequila".

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He loved that piece.

JOE KOWALSKI

I'm asking you this as an owner and fan. The bar is one of our nightspots. I was wondering if you could partner with me and make that place really jump. You could perform and even hire the bands.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Who's doing it now?

JOE KOWALSKI

I am. All I can find is some guy with a guitar. Most to the time, they're not very good.

Lionel walks up with Esther. They have sandwiches.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Do it, Grandma. You told me you want to retire. This way you can do what you love best, music. You can play your own songs. They'll be no pressure from anybody but you. Besides, you could be close to John. It's what he would want for you.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Where would I live?

JOE KOWALSKI

There's a rather large apartment above the bar. I lived there when I raised Pat. When she left I moved to a smaller place. It's vacant. Elizabeth may not be as exciting as Seattle, but it can be home.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

And it's safer. Where will you live when you retire? The church can't keep you.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

She has a point, Miss Lane. You will have to find a new place to live. The secretary has to be a live-in.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'll think about it, Joe. Right now I'm here for a death, not a job interview.

Andrew goes to them.

ANDREW

I agree with them. You know they say music is the voice of God. He gave you a talent. You may have had your reasons for quitting but they're gone. You can start over. It's what John would want. He loved your music. Do it for him. Do it for yourself. Do it for God. If you'll excuse me?

He walks away.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

What a strange man? There's something very different about him.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

He was strange when I met him before. I never quite figured it out.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You will soon, Detective. Trust me. Everything will make sense very soon now.

The Robinson's take Johnny back. He is with them and the Walkers as a group. All are eating.

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Mommy?

MARY ROBINSON

Yes, Johnny?

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Will that man in bed wake up?

MARY ROBINSON

Yes, he will.

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Our dog didn't.

MARY ROBINSON

I know, honey. It's true that man in there is very sick. He will close his eyes and sometime he won't open them anymore.

Andrew comes to the group and listens. Paul notices and seems to recognize him.

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Is that why everyone is so sad?

MARY ROBINSON

Yes, that's why.

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Will I do that?

MARY ROBINSON

Not for a long, long time.

JOHNNY ROBINSON

I'm scared. I don't want to close my eyes again. I could do that too.

ANDREW

Don't be scared, Johnny. You see when he closes his eyes for the last time here; he will open them in another place. It's call Heaven and it's very pretty. That's where God and the angels live.

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Like you? You're an angel.

MARY ROBINSON

No, honey. He's a man. Can't you see that? Angels have wings. He has no wings.

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Yes, he is. And so is the man in that room.

MARY ROBINSON

The sick man?

JOHNNY ROBINSON

No, the one with him.

MARY ROBINSON

The nurse?

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Yeah, him.

MARY ROBINSON

You have to excuse my son. He has a vivid imagination.

ANDREW

You don't believe in angels?

MARY ROBINSON

When I see one, then I'll believe it. You look perfectly human to me.

ANDREW

If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go make my dinner.

MARY ROBINSON

What a strange man?

PAUL ROBINSON

Will you excuse me for a moment?

Paul runs after Andrew, who is making a sandwich.

PAUL ROBINSON

Andrew, what is your last name?

ANDREW

(turning)

I don't have any.

PAUL ROBINSON

My son is right, isn't he?

ANDREW

Is he?

PAUL ROBINSON

I recognize you now. My father was the last of my parents to go. I remember there was alot of confusion when he died. Some strange man showed up, did some freaky light display and vanished. But not before he took my father with him. You're the Angel of---?

ANDREW

Yes, I am. Please don't tell anyone else. I'm here to do a job. It's best if they think I'm human until I'm ready to tell the truth?

PAUL ROBINSON

You're taking John?

ANDREW

Yes. But I have more things to take care of before he goes.

PAUL ROBINSON

When does he go?

ANDREW

Tonight, very soon. For now, enjoy your dinner. Get some air. The man needs rest if he's going to die in peace. And please, keep your son quiet. Children can always see us for what we are.

PAUL ROBINSON

I'll try my best.

ANDREW

When the time comes, you will all be notified.

Andrew walks away. Paul looks at his family. The Walker's have moved outside for air. He goes back to Mary. Lionel goes out to the porch. Esther joins him.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

EXT. PORCH. DAY -- MOMENTS LATER

Lionel walks out. Esther is sitting and looking at the sky. The sun is setting. He goes over to her.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

It's a pretty night. John tells me the nights are beautiful around here. No wonder he likes it.

(smells)

Hardly and pollution. A guy could get used to this.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

If you say so.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Why so quiet?

ESTHER ROSENBERG

I miss Jake and the baby. She's MY little girl and I'm not even close enough to see her. Johnny reminded me. He is so sweet.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Like his dad. Too bad his parents aren't that way.

Mr. and Mrs. Walker come out.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

(under his breath)

Speak of the devil.

GRACE WALKER

Thank God for fresh air. I couldn't take it anymore. Why did John choose this flea-bitten drafty cabin? You can almost see the termites.

WALTER WALKER

John was always different. He never did anything right. And his choice of friends--?

Mr. Walker turns and sees Lionel and Esther.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

What about his friends, Mr. Walker? No, don't tell me. We don't fit your SOCIAL profile.

WALTER WALKER

Detective Taylor?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

You best say that name with respect. I worked hard for that title.

(walking over)

I think I have you figured out. See, if a cop comes to you and he's a brother, you don't listen to him. If he's lily-white like you, you do. I see your type everyday.

WALTER WALKER

I am not a racist.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Yes, you are. You know if it wasn't for the physical resemblance, I'd swear they made a mistake at the nursery. Don't you agree, Mrs. Rosenberg?

ESTHER ROSENBERG

Lionel, it's time to back off. Go inside.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Not until I give this man a piece of my mind. You are a racist. The only difference between you and the Klan is that you don't use trees.

WALTER WALKER

Mr. Taylor! Watch your tone. There are ladies present.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Ladies? Of you must mean Mrs. Racist and this sister here.

WALTER WALKER

I will not tolerate this.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

What will you do? Tell the NEGRO to shut up! Or maybe you'll hang me from a tree. Take your pick. There's a whole forest out there.

Andrew hears loud voices and runs out, followed by Mama.

WALTER WALKER

I will not be spoken to like that. I am a God fearing man.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

What's a matter? Don't like strange fruit?

Mr. Walker lunges to Det. Taylor. Andrew stops them.

ANDREW

Will you two stop! Are you listening to yourselves?

WALTER WALKER

Just give me one punch. I'll shut him up.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's against the law to hit a cop. You'd be in big trouble.

WALTER WALKER

And that's the only reason I'm not.

ANDREW

Calm down now. You're not angry at each other. I admit you're not the best of friends. That's not the reason you're fighting.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Then what is, Andrew?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You're mad at John for dying. We all are.

ANDREW

Lydia is right. Now can I put my arms down? I'm getting tired of being a suspension bridge.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Yeah, put them down.

Andrew does.

ANDREW

Now shake hands and apologize.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Sorry, Andrew. I don't shake the hands of HIS kind.

He walks off towards the lake. Esther follows him.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Esther, leave me alone.

She comes back up the stairs.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

He's really hurting, Andrew.

ANDREW

I know. And that's why his words are to be forgotten and forgiven.

WALTER WALKER

Sorry, Andrew, I can't. Let's go back inside.

Andrew looks at Mama and Esther.

ANDREW

Why don't you two go check on John? He should be awake by now. He probably heard all of this.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Let's go see John, Esther.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

Father Walker is waking up as Mama and Esther enter. He smiles.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Hey guys, what's up?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You are from your nap.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Dying makes you tired. Did I hear screaming a minute ago?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Lionel had it out with your dad.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

Your dad almost hit him. Andrew stopped them in time.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Funny how he's always there at the right moment.

Mama looks at John and smiles.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, he does have good timing. Where is Lionel now?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Cooling off by the lake.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Don't worry, Mama. He'll be fine. We all know his temper. It's all mouth. So, Esther, how's Jake?

ESTHER ROSENBERG

Working hard. It's our last year of school. The baby isn't making it any easier.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I saw her picture. She's an angel.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Like someone else we know. Johnny has really grown up.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I know. Hobo finally came in here. Johnny was too much for him.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He loves his master.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And his master loves him.

(looks at dog)

Right, Hobo?

Raphael enters.

RAPHAEL

You're awake? How did you sleep?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

About the same, Raphael. Is everyone fed now?

RAPHAEL

For the moment.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You won't have to do another meal. I'm almost there. I can feel it. Esther, please come closer.

She does and Mama moves away. Father Walker takes her hand.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You have always been my daughter.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

I know that.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I was so happy to give you away to Jake. It meant you would have a full life. Love your husband. Follow your vows and always be a good mother to your little girl and others to come.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

Like your parents?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

They mean well. They just come from a different world.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

Not from this galaxy.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You don't like them, do you?

ESTHER ROSENBERG

No one does. Only the Fathers have stayed out of their way. They have the right idea.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

They're nice when you get to know them.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

If you say so.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Esther, make me proud. Be the best you can be.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

I will.

He kisses her hand.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I know you will.

(to Raphael)

Raphael?

RAPHAEL

Yes?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Could I see Bernard and Miller now?

He lets go of her hand.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I need to talk to my brothers now.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

We understand.

The girls stand as Raphael leaves.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

We'll be back later.

The girls leave and the Fathers come in with Raphael. They approach the bed.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

What can we do for you, John?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's time for formalities.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You don't need two of us for that.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I want you here, Leonard, as a friend. I would like Bernard to do it.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Me?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, it would mean alot to me. But before you do, I'd like to give you something personal. You see that Loomis?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

It's a fine rod.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's yours.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

I can't take it. Pat gave it to you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I won't need it where I'm going. I kept it to remind me of Pat. I'll be seeing her soon. You keep the rod now, and think of Pat every time you use it. Maybe you'll even catch a few fish. I never did.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

I would be honored to keep it. Now, are you ready?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Well start with confession.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

John is alone, except for Raphael. Andrew walks in and sits on the bed.

ANDREW

How are you doing?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm tired, Andrew. I want to go, now. I can't stand the pain anymore. Let's get it over with.

ANDREW

You're not quite ready.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What more do you want?

ANDREW

It's not what I want. It's what God wants.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You stopped the war. Aren't you finished out there?

ANDREW

I didn't stop the war. It was only a cease-fire.

(takes his hand)

Be patient. It won't be long.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I can't deal with the pain anymore. The morphine doesn't last very long. I need help.

ANDREW

And you'll get it. Just squeeze my hand and give me your pain.

(does)

I will ask you to do the same when it's time. I'll be holding your soul. It will be up to you to surrender your body. How do you feel now?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Better. Please hurry, Andrew. I can't take much more.

ANDREW

(pulling away hand)

I have one more visit and I'll be back. Raphael, try to keep him comfortable.

(standing)

I won't be long.

CUT TO:

SCENE ELEVEN

INT. CABIN. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

Andrew walks into the living room. The groups are less. The Walkers are sitting with the Robinson's. Lionel, Esther Mama and Joe are in one group. The last group is the Fathers. Andrew approaches them.

ANDREW

Things have quieted down out here.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

It's you. You did a good job working the room.

ANDREW

It's one of my talents.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

What other talents do you have?

ANDREW

Ask Leonard. He knows.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

What's he talking about?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You want me to tell him, Andrew? Isn't that your job?

ANDREW

My job is to take that man home. But if it makes you feel better, I will. Father Bernard, I am an angel sent from God. My official title is Angel of Death.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

That is not funny and in very bad taste.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

It's true. John told me years ago. He wouldn't lie to me.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Well I need proof. I wasn't born yesterday.

ANDREW

I was there with Pat. Didn't Brad and Carol tell you? Would they lie?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

That was you? Will you do that here?

ANDREW

It's my job. As soon as John comes with me, I go to my next assignment. When we leave, those wounds will be right open, again. That's when you come to work. There will be raw feelings. They need to be healed. Can I count on you two?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Just do what you came for. You can count on us. How is John?

ANDREW

He wants to go now. It's time. I must go to him. Raphael will call everyone in when we're ready.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I'm loosing a good friend.

ANDREW

He will be with God.

Andrew walks back into the room.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

I don't know what to say. This is all so---unreal. If he's telling the truth, we're about to witness something wonderful.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

He's telling the truth.

Raphael comes out.

RAPHAEL

Excuse me. May I have your attention please? John has asked that all of us see him.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

All at once?

RAPHAEL

It's time, Detective. Please follow me.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWELVE

INT. BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

Father Walker is in bed. Andrew is by his side holding his hand. Father Walker is visibly weak and appears ready to go. The crowd settles about the room.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Mary, Johnny, sit on the bed, please.

They do.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I have called you here to make a formal introduction. Andrew is not a man with a nearby cabin. He's someone very special. Go ahead, Andrew.

ANDREW

I am an angel, sent from God.

He begins to glow. Everyone who didn't know is scared. Those who did are amazed. Little Johnny smiles.

ANDREW

I've come here to bring John home.

WALTER WALKER

You're the Angel of Death?

ANDREW

Yes, Mr. Walker, I am. It's John's time and he has a few words to say. Go on, John.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have led a long and full life. Please, don't worry about me. I'm going to a wonderful place. I want you to know I loved you all and will remember you, always. Thank you for loving me back. I'm ready, Andrew.

Andrew squeezes his hand. Father Walker grabs Johnny's little hand and squeezes.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You be a good boy. Obey your parents. I love you.

Father Walker closes his eyes, takes a small breath and releases Johnny's hand. Andrew is now gone. It is over. Everyone is in shock. Esther looks at Hobo on the floor. Little Johnny turns to look at the door. He sees Father Walker and Andrew in the light. Mama sees it too. Father Walker pats his side.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Come on, Hobo. Let's go.

The dog's spirit runs to his side as Esther sees Hobo take his last deep breath.

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Goodbye, daddy.

The three disappear.

PAUL ROBINSON

Why did you call him daddy?

JOHNNY ROBINSON

You did.

(points to the Fathers)

You call them daddy too.

MARY ROBINSON

The titles are confusing him. I sometimes call Paul, daddy and father in the same breath. He's just learning the meaning of the words.

Detective Lionel gets up and walks to Father Walker.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Well, doc, it's over. You know what your first mistake was. You should have gone to Canada when Sam called. You'd be alive now instead of dying for a country that didn't give a damn about you.

WALTER WALKER

I resent that. America is a GOOD country.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

It's a country that didn't care if they were killing their OWN men and women.

WALTER WALKER

How do you know? Were you in Vietnam?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Two tours and that was two too many!

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Lionel, please! Not here.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Why not here? Why is everyone so silent? We all know the truth. John's gone because of Agent Orange.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What is your problem?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

I'll tell you what my problem is, Grandma.

(pointing to Father Walker)

I should be in that bed, not him. He had too much to give. I have nothing.

Johnny breaks free from Mary and runs to Lionel, grabbing his legs at once and not letting go. Lionel looks down.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

What's with him?

MARY ROBINSON

(embarrassed)

It's a habit he has. He doesn't like it when people scream. We call him our little peacemaker.

PAUL ROBINSON

We can't have a decent argument when he's around. He always makes us stop.

MARY ROBINSON

We don't know why he does it.

GRACE WALKER

Because his father did it too. My husband and I couldn't argue either. We were so glad when he stopped.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

I got news for you, lady. He never stopped. His attitude went to his mouth. First time I saw him, he pissed me off and I beat the daylights out of him. He hated anger then too. Now can someone tell him to leg go? My legs are loosing circulation.

MARY ROBINSON

Johnny, let go and come to Mama.

He doesn't budge.

PAUL ROBINSON

Do as your mother says, John. Let go.

Paul tries to grab him but Johnny doesn't let go. Mrs. Walker walks over.

GRACE WALKER

Johnny, let go. He's not yelling anymore. Nobody is. The fight is over. Give the man his legs back and go back to your mother.

He lets go and goes back to Mary.

PAUL ROBINSON

How did you do that?

GRACE WALKER

It worked with his father.

WALTER WALKER

I still haven't finished with you, Detective. This is a great country. I don't care what you think.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Then why is your son in bed, dead? Let's go, Hobo. Hobo? What's with the dog?

ESTHER ROSENBERG

He left the same time John did. John did not go alone. He's dead.

Johnny tries to pet Hobo when Mrs. Walker grabs him.

GRACE WALKER

NO! You mustn't touch ANYTHING dead. You don't know what germs are on it. Will someone get that filthy animal out of here?

ESTHER ROSENBERG

I will.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

I'll go with you. We could put him in an empty food box.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Will someone take Johnny out? I don't think he should see this.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

I will.

(takes Johnny)

Let's go take a walk.

They leave. Mama goes over to the bed and kisses John on the forehead. Mrs. Walker is appalled.

GRACE WALKER

What did you just do?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I was kissing a friend goodbye. You see a corpse. I see John. I will ALWAYS see John.

RAPHAEL

Not to interrupt this Hallmark moment but I need to get the body ready for transport.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Transport?

RAPHAEL

You don't plan to leave him here. I need to take care of the supplies.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Do you need help?

RAPHAEL

If you'd like. Give us a few minutes. Mr. Kowalski, could you please call the authorities? Have them send for an ambulance. I'll call you when I'm done for your last visitations.

JOE KOWALSKI

I will.

The crowd shuffles out. Esther goes to the porch with the dog. Lionel follows with the box.

CUT TO:

SCENE THIRTEEN

EXT. PORCH. NIGHT -- CONTINUOUS

Esther is sitting. Hobo is on her lap and she is gently petting him. Det. Taylor comes out and puts the box down and sits by her. She is crying.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

I can't believe this is happening. I keep expecting this to be a nightmare and I will wake up any moment. But it's not a nightmare. It's real. He's gone.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

I feel the same way.

(looking at dog)

And he took Hobo with him. It seems appropriate. Look Esther, Mrs. Walker may be a pain, but she IS right about the dog. I work with death and decay and it is not pretty. Let's put the dog someplace safe. We don't need Johnny near him. Give him to me.

She does. Joe comes out.

JOE KOWALSKI

I've called the sheriff's office. They're sending a car soon.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

How soon?

JOE KOWALSKI

Soon. He's not going anywhere. That way you can say your farewells.

Paul comes out.

PAUL ROBINSON

Raphael said we can go in now.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Thanks Paul. You guys go in. I need a few minutes alone.

Esther, Paul and Joe go inside. Det. Taylor looks at the sky. The sun is rising. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes, lights one, starts to smoke and leans against the wall.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Why did it have to be you, Doc? It should have been me.

He puts his head down, covers his eyes and starts crying. Mr. Walker comes out. Det. Taylor straightens up.

WALTER WALKER

You got one of those for me?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Sure.

Det. Taylor gives him the pack and the lighter. Mr. Walker takes one and gives them back. He lights it and also leans on the wall.

WALTER WALKER

They're starting visitations now. My wife and I have already gone.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

I can't go in there. I don't want to remember him that way. I've seen too many men die in Vietnam. I don't want to see another.

WALTER WALKER

I don't blame you.

(looking at cigarette)

I've been wanting one all day. My wife wants me to quit but I can't. These are bad for you.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

What's it gonna give me, cancer? I should be so lucky. Look, Mr. Walker, this whole thing with Andrew has made me do alot of thinking. I have been a real ass. I've let my hurt feelings go into my mouth. I'm good at that.

WALTER WALKER

John did the same thing.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

I know. In that way we were very much alike. Please accept my apology.

WALTER WALKER

Only if you accept mine. Tell me about Vietnam.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

It was hell. The army made it its purpose to get rid of humanity. They succeeded, especially with me. We always gave guys like John a hard time. We called them cowards. But deep inside we envied them. They stayed human. I killed so many people, all in the name of freedom. And it wasn't even our freedom. I felt so dirty when I came home. That's why I joined homicide. Someone had to speak for the dead.

WALTER WALKER

WWII, Europe. That's where I served.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

You had it easy. You could recognize the enemy.

WALTER WALKER

Yes, I could. But we also saw what they did. I was infantry too. We had heard the story of the camps but we never saw one. Every day I would pray we never would. And then one day we fought these Germans. They were protecting some type of building complex. When the last of them surrendered, we went in. It was a camp. It was horrible. I still remember the survivor's empty faces. We split up to catch stragglers. This man and I went to a large building and opened the doors.

Mr. Walker's hands start to shake.

WALTER WALKER

(starting to choked up)

There were these big meat hooks attached to the wall. There were bodies on them. Some had been there for days. I still remember the smell. I looked at my boots and they were standing in dried and fresh pools of blood. One man was still alive. He was in so much pain. He said something to me in Polish. I knew what he meant. I took my gun and shot him. Then I went outside and became ill. I never told anyone this.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Not even your wife?

WALTER WALKER

Would you? I was raised to limit my social circle to certain people. I joined the army with that belief. But seeing those people just broke even my heart. Sometimes at night I still see his face right before I shot him.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

That was some nightmare.

WALTER WALKER

Only it was real. You guys had it bad. I talked to quite a few vets. I understand why they returned emotionally wounded.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Then why didn't you forgive your son?

WALTER WALKER

I wanted the best from him.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

So did the army. He failed them too.

WALTER WALKER

Now I know he gave his best. It just wasn't my best. He hated me for it. I can never ask him for his forgiveness.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

You're being too hard on yourself.

WALTER WALKER

Then why did he hide my grandson from me? And why do I have to keep our identity a secret till he gets older?

Andrew shows up.

ANDREW

He's protecting the Robinson's.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Shouldn't you be doing paperwork, Andrew?

ANDREW

I'm done. He's already with Pat. He wanted me to tell you he forgives you. He's fine now. The pain is gone. As for Johnny, he may have Walker blood but he is a Robinson. He always will be. It's been a long night. Go back to your motel and get some sleep. You have some hard times ahead. I have to go to my next assignment.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

How can you do it? How can you go on to your next assignment without thinking twice?

ANDREW

The same reason you do. Someone has to speak for the dead. On a personal note, Mr. Walker, you weren't the only one who became ill that day. I was there. So was Private Rosenberg.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Rosenberg?

ANDREW

Before you leave, ask Esther to show you a picture of her family. It's a small world. Pay special attention to her father-in-law.

Andrew disappears. A car drives up followed by a station wagon with the word CORONER on the side. Both men are silent.

CUT TO:

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

EXT. ELIZABETH CEMETERY. DAY

Everyone, including Raphael, stands around the casket. The women are in dark colors. Mary stands with Johnny in front of her. Det. Taylor walks over to them. He is in military dress.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Mary, this is a military funeral. There will be gunfire. When you see them line up, you'll need to cover his ears. There's too many legs for him to grab.

MARY ROBINSON

Thanks for the warning.

He walks back to the front of the casket and stops.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

I have been asked to say a few words. You ask me that was a big mistake. My mouth tends to get me into trouble. Well, here goes. All last night I couldn't think of what to say. How can you describe a man in a few words? And then I got inspiration when I saw the Robinson's outside my window. They were going out to dinner and Johnny was holding both their hands. That's when it hit me. John Walker can be described in one word, CHILD. Even when I knew him in Vietnam, he kept his innocence and gentleness. I later saw it in his priesthood. He still believed in the goodness of people, just like Anne Frank.

(looks at Mr. Walker)

He lived it everyday. He was a child.

Everyone looks at Johnny.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

And then I remembered he loved his car. It was an old beater. When he finally got a dog, he was an old beater. He loved his Hobo so much he took him with him. It seems perfect they would be buried together. I will miss him. He was my brother and I loved him. John never liked saying goodbye. So now I say, "Till We Meet Again, in Heaven".

He looks at the casket. The gunman line up as someone plays taps and the flag is folded and given to Det. Taylor. Mary covers Johnny's ears. The gunmen point their guns to the sky and fire rounds. She uncovers his ears. Det. Taylor walks over to Mrs. Walker with the flag.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

The United States of America would like to give you this flag in honor of your son's duty.

GRACE WALKER

No, I can't take it.

She walks over to Mary with the flag.

GRACE WALKER

This belongs to you, not me. I don't want it, not after they killed him. You were right, Mr. Taylor. They are the reason we are here.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

(walking over)

It does belong to you, Mrs. Walker. It's too late to blame anyone. John is gone. He would want you to keep it.

GRACE WALKER

My son was a man of peace. He wouldn't even want a military funeral.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

He earned it.

Mary takes the flag.

MARY ROBINSON

I'll give it to her in private, later.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Come with me.

He brings Mrs. Walker back to her husband's side. Everyone starts to disperse to their separate cars as the casket is lowered into the ground. Det. Taylor goes to Mama and puts his arm around her shoulders.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Time to go home, Grandma.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Give me a minute.

She walks up to the Robinson's. The adults turn to her.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Keep in touch, Mary. Send us a picture of the baby.

MARY ROBINSON

I will.

Mary starts to walk on but suddenly stops and holds her belly.

PAUL ROBINSON

What is it?

MARY ROBINSON

We can't go anywhere. My water just broke.

PAUL ROBINSON

Now!

(sees Joe)

Mr. Kowalski?

JOE KOWALSKI

Yes?

PAUL ROBINSON

Where is the nearest hospital?

JOE KOWALSKI

An hour away.

PAUL ROBINSON

We won't make it in time.

Raphael walks up to them.

RAPHAEL

Joe, we need a room. The baby is coming now.

JOE KOWALSKI

How do you know?

RAPHAEL

(shining)

God told me. I'm an Angel. Johnny was right. Find us a room.

PAUL ROBINSON

She needs a real doctor.

RAPHAEL

Trust me, Paul. God will help us.

JOE KOWALSKI

Come with me. We'll get that room. Someone call 911 and have them meet us at the motel.

MARY ROBINSON

What about Johnny?

Mr. and Mrs. Walker walk up.

WALTER WALKER

We'll take him. You go.

Paul, Mary, Raphael and Joe leave in a rush.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

EXT. PORCH. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Everyone but Paul, Mary and Raphael are sitting. Joe has brought them drinks. The town is waking up. Mr. and Mrs. Walker hold Johnny. He is fidgeting.

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Where's my mommy?

GRACE WALKER

She's with your dad. Your sister is coming.

JOHNNY ROBINSON

I want my mommy.

WALTER WALKER

You'll see your mommy real soon. Now just sit still and drink your milk. Mrs. Rosenberg?

ESTHER ROSENBERG

Yes?

WALTER WALKER

Do you have pictures of your little girl?

ESTHER ROSENBERG

In my purse.

WALTER WALKER

May I see them?

ESTHER ROSENBERG

Okay.

She goes into her purse and pulls out her wallet and finds them. She gives them to Mr. Walker.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

That's my husband and daughter.

WALTER WALKER

Very pretty girl.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Just like her mother.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

The next picture is my in-laws.

WALTER WALKER

(giving her back wallet)

I recognize your father-in-law. I served with him in WWII. We had a very special day.

GRACE WALKER

What made it so special?

He looks at Johnny drinking his milk.

WALTER WALKER

I'll tell you later. This is a day for life not death.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'd like to see the bar now, Mr. Kowalski.

JOE KOWALSKI

I didn't think you would today. It's your friend's funeral.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I didn't say I would do business. I just want to see it.

JOE KOWALSKI

It's Sunday. I can't open it till noon.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I don't want a drink. All I want to do is see it. We have time.

JOE KOWALSKI

It won't take long.

(standing)

Come with me.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

I'd like to come too.

JOE KOWALSKI

Feel free.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

What do you have in mind, Grandma?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I always wanted a place of my own. Now that I'm retiring it could happen.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

You have that type of money?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Baby, I'm loaded. I could buy a nice condo if I wanted.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

But how?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I lived at the rectory for over twenty-five years. What do you think I did with that rent money?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

You didn't pay rent.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Exactly. Now let's see this bar.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. BAR. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

The three enter. Mama and Det. Taylor look around.

JOE KOWALSKI

Well, this is it. It's not much but it returns a good income. On nights when we have music the place is packed.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And is that often?

JOE KOWALSKI

Very often. One night John even played. He played a mean sax.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

I know. He played in my band. He sure was good. Who's Al and what is his name doing over the door?

JOE KOWALSKI

Al was the original owner. He built this place during WWII. It was a USO place. Al is now with John. This place has had three owners ever since.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Who owns it now?

JOE KOWALSKI

I do. I own the store, motel and Al's.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

You're a regular tycoon.

JOE KOWALSKI

I survive. I wouldn't mind loosing Al's if I found the right person. What do you think, Miss Lane? Would you be interested?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

It has possibilities. Course the decor has to go. If it's going to be a music place, it has to breathe music. And that name HAS to go.

JOE KOWALSKI

What would you call it?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I was thinking "Johnny's Place".

(looking at Det. Taylor)

And if I invest, I know the first band I would hire. Tell me, Joe. What have you been doing with this place?

JOE KOWALSKI

During the week we have local talent and on the weekends we have the good bands. And on Tuesday we have karokee.

She shoots him a dirty glare.

JOE KOWALSKI

Alright, I'll take care of Tuesdays.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Thank you. I hate karokee. It always brings out the worst singers. You mentioned living quarters. How large is it?

JOE KOWALSKI

You're under it. There's a two-bedroom the size of this bar. I lived there with Pat until she moved out. Now I live by the store. It's vacant now.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Two bedrooms? Great. That way I can have a place to stay when I visit.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Oh no! I want my OWN study. I had to share it with John. That place will be ALL mine. Let's go upstairs.

JOE KOWALSKI

Then you're interested?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Well talk after I see the upstairs.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

EXT. PORCH. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Joe, Mama and Det. Taylor return to the group.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

So, Miss Lane, are we loosing you?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'm afraid so.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

You'll have to give us a few weeks before you go. It wouldn't be fair to leave Riccardo alone at this early date. He just NOW agreed to settle down.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I won't leave him alone, yet. Just find someone to replace me, and make it soon. I'm an old lady. I've been at St. Greg's for over twenty-five years. I've had three priests and I don't want to start over again, even if the priest is as nice as Riccardo. I do have one request. I want ALL of you at my opening.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Speaking for the group, we will be there.

All agree.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What's the news on the baby and WHERE is that ambulance?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

The baby is still in there and the ambulance is due here any minute.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

She'll probably get here when the ambulance comes. They always do.

The ambulance drives up. Two EMT's get out.

EMT ONE

Someone called about a pregnant woman?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Is there any other kind?

The sound of a baby crying is heard from inside.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

She isn't pregnant anymore.

Raphael comes out and goes to Johnny.

RAPHAEL

Johnny, I have something to tell you. You have a new and beautiful baby sister.

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Can I see her?

RAPHAEL

Not yet. Your mommy and sister have to go to the doctor first.

(to EMT)

She's waiting for you.

The EMT's go in with a stretcher. Paul comes out and goes to Johnny.

PAUL ROBINSON

Son, your mom and I have to go away for a day. The doctor needs to see her and your sister. I can't take you with me.

(to the Walkers)

I know you planned to leave but could you stay for a few days and take care of Johnny? I'll be back as soon as I can. I want to bring my family home together.

WALTER WALKER

We would be honored.

GRACE WALKER

We'll love him as our own.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

(under his breath)

That ain't good news.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(aside)

Lionel, behave. They're learned their lesson. Everything will be fine.

The two EMT's come out with Mary and the baby on a stretcher. Johnny runs to her.

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Mommy!

MARY ROBINSON

Don't worry, baby. I'll be back. You be a good boy with the Walkers. I love you.

She kisses him.

PAUL ROBINSON

I'll get Johnny's bag from the car.

(to the EMT's)

I'll be right back.

Paul disappears and returns with the bag and gives it to the Walkers.

PAUL ROBINSON

Thank you for doing this. I didn't know what to do with John.

Paul goes into the ambulance and it drives off.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

This has been one strange three days. It never fails. Nothing happens for three years and then everything does.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

A time to be born; a time to die. There is a season.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

And a time for every purpose under heaven.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Well, I've seen enough. I'm going home. Coming Esther, Grandma?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You start the car. I'll be right there.

(to the Walkers)

Take good care of that little package. He's very special.

GRACE WALKER

We will.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

We all loved John. I'm going to miss his little quirks. He was my son. Those were the best ten years of my life. Till me meet again.

She goes to the car, goes in and it drives off. The Fathers turn to each other.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Good luck, Leonard. Take good care of St. Michael's.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I will. Don't give Rikki a hard time? Remember he's only human.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

As long as I get the respect I deserve, I promise to be fair.

The two men shake hands, disperse and drive off. Mr. and Mrs. Walker turn to Joe.

WALTER WALKER

It looks like we need a room.

JOE KOWALSKI

The motel is booked up but you can use the apartment above the bar. I'll arrange to have some bedding brought up.

WALTER WALKER

What do we owe you?

JOE KOWALSKI

We'll discuss that over lunch. I'm sure the little one must be hungry by now. Let's go get you settled. Care to join us, Raphael? Raphael?

He is gone. The three adults look at each other.

WALTER WALKER

Where did he go? He was here a minute ago.

JOHNNY ROBINSON

To the angels.

GRACE WALKER

I guess he did.

(standing)

Let's go, Johnny. It's time for your nap.

The four walk off.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. BAR. NIGHT. TWO MONTHS LATER

It is opening night. Above the door is a neon sign reading "Johnny's Place". Cars are parked outside. There is a vast improvement in the decor. It resembles a nightclub. Pictures are on the wall. Some are of John Walker. Joe stands at the door with a clipboard. It is crowded. A man and woman enter. They are FATHER RICCARDO and SISTER ANGELA. Riccardo is seen only from the back at all times. Joe sees them.

JOE KOWALSKI

And your name is?

FATHER RICCARDO

Father Riccardo and Sister Angela.

JOE KOWALSKI

Ah, you're a holy. Your table is towards the stage. Bernard and Leonard are already there.

FATHER RICCARDO

Thank you.

The two walk in. Father Miller sees them, stands and waves.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Over here, Rikki.

They come over to the table.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Your seats are waiting for you.

FATHER RICCARDO

Thank you.

SISTER ANGELA

I'll join you later. I have to see my brother-in-law first.

She goes as Father Riccardo sits down.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

How is St. Greg's?

FATHER RICCARDO

Good.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

And the secretary?

FATHER RICCARDO

Efficient, but he can't cook. I miss Mama's meatloaf. I can see why John was happy.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

It was more than her cooking. It was her.

FATHER RICCARDO

Where is the lady?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Getting ready. This is her opening night, the first in many years.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Relax, Rikki. This will be a REAL treat.

FATHER RICCARDO

I can't stay long. I have to leave early tomorrow morning. Sister and I have rooms at the motel.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Then let's get a drink.

The Robinson's and Walkers are sitting at the same table. Johnny is with them. Mary still hasn't lost all the baby fat. Mrs. Walker is holding Johnny. He is happy to be with them.

MARY ROBINSON

Thank you for taking care of him. The baby wasn't due for a week.

GRACE WALKER

Babies come when THEY'RE ready. They don't believe in time. Isn't it a little late for him?

MARY ROBINSON

He wanted to come with us. He really wanted to see you two.

GRACE WALKER

Us?

MARY ROBINSON

All he talked about was Grandpa and Grandma Walker.

WALTER WALKER

Thank you for saying that.

MARY ROBINSON

Don't thank me. Thank him. Those are his words. He loves you.

WALTER WALKER

The feeling is mutual. It's like we never lost John.

MARY ROBINSON

John gave you a second chance. Paul's hoping the band will play some slow music. We took dancing classes and he wants to practice. He's a regular Fred Astaire. I have to tell him to keep the music down. It wakes the baby.

GRACE WALKER

Where is the baby?

PAUL ROBINSON

With friends. It's just us this week, and **I **intend to dance.

WALTER WALKER

Well, you go ahead. We'll take care of Johnny.

PAUL ROBINSON

We'll take turns. You two should dance also.

Sister Angela comes by.

SISTER ANGELA

Paul?

PAUL ROBINSON

(turning)

Angie? What are you doing here?

SISTER ANGELA

I came with Father Riccardo.

PAUL ROBINSON

Mr. and Mrs. Walker, this is my sister-in-law, Sister Angela. She is the school principal at St. Greg's. Angie, this is Father Walker's parents.

SISTER ANGELA

It's a pleasure to meet you. Your son was a good man. We all miss him.

WALTER WALKER

Thank you for saying that. Please, join us.

SISTER ANGELA

No, my seat is over with Rikki.

PAUL ROBINSON

(joking)

Well, I never. You're deserting family for the religious table? I'm upset.

SISTER ANGELA

I'll be back between shows. I came prepared.

(pulls out camera)

I brought my OWN digital camera. The sisters want pictures of EVERYTHING.

(looks at Johnny)

And I know what the first picture will be, this little angel's smile. How about it? Will you smile for me, Johnny?

JOHNNY ROBINSON

Okay.

She stands away.

SISTER ANGELA

Now I want all of you to get closer. Johnny, get in the middle.

(They do.)

Say, cheese.

MARY ROBINSON

Can't you think of something more original?

SISTER ANGELA

Okay, just smile.

She takes the picture. Joe comes by.

JOE KOWALSKI

I see you found your family.

SISTER ANGELA

And I'll be sitting somewhere else for awhile.

WALTER WALKER

How is Miss Lane?

JOE KOWALSKI

Excited. This the first time she's sung in public in many years. This will be a real test.

PAUL ROBINSON

I've dreamed about this all my life. It's one thing to have an album, but another to see her live. Does the celebrity have any odd requests?

JOE KOWALSKI

Not yet, except one. She had me put a letter on John's grave today. It was addressed to Andrew and Raphael. She has this crazy idea they would show up. That was strange.

PAUL ROBINSON

Maybe they will.

JOE KOWALSKI

Where is Mrs. Rosenberg?

MARY ROBINSON

She had exams and couldn't get away.

JOE KOWALSKI

Pity. She would like being here. I see more people at the door. Catch you later.

SISTER ANGELA

I'll see you later. My chair is waiting for me.

Sister Angela leaves. Paul looks at his watch.

PAUL ROBINSON

It's nine. The show will start soon.

The SWINGBOYS come on stage. Mama is in the shadows.

MARY ROBINSON

There's Lionel. Grace and Walter, you're in for a real treat. Det. Taylor can REALLY play.

PAUL ROBINSON

Where's Lydia?

WALTER WALKER

By the stage. She's prepping herself.

By the stage, Mama is loosening up.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(talking to herself)

Now, Lydia, relax. You've done this before. It's just like riding a bike.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

It's time, Grandma.

She goes up on the stage and the lights turn on. Everyone claps.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Don't clap so soon. We haven't done anything yet. Let me do my speech first. Hello, my name is Lydia Lane, and this is my club "Johnny's Place". I would first like to thank the community for letting me join them. I hope we will be good friends. I came from Seattle and Elizabeth is VERY small from what I'm used to. I've gotten to like Elizabeth and hope to spend the rest of my days here. Thank you for having me.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Grandma, knock off the speech and let's get some music.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(joking)

You don't talk to your grandma like that. Remember, I gave birth to your mother.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

These people came for the music.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And they'll get it.

Everyone else laughs. The Robinson's look at each other.

MARY ROBINSON

Boy! Is that rehearsed?

PAUL ROBINSON

How can you tell?

MARY ROBINSON

Lydia is a lousy actress.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Alright, already.

(to crowd)

My name is Lydia Lane. Most of you won't remember me but I was friends with Billie Holiday. I'm going to do a few of her songs, plus some others. My back-up band calls themselves "The Swingboys". They're visiting from Seattle. This pain in the butt is my REAL grandson, Lionel Taylor. Before I start, you will be entertained with some light jazz, by them only. I'll come in after they've warmed you up. Then I plan to TEAR the house down.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Now that's talking. Let's start. My fingers are getting jumpy.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Before they begin, I would like to sing one VERY special song. I'd like to dedicate it to the man whose name is above the door, Father John Walker. He was a good friend. He has since left this world to be with God. I'm not going to jazz this one up. It would ruin it. This song was written by another famous John, Mr. John Lennon. It was rumored he wrote this while riding a bus through his old neighborhood. I don't know if the story is true, but the song fits the moment. This is for you, John.

Det. Lionel starts to play the piano. Two people show up behind the religious table. Lydia can see its Andrew and Raphael. They move apart and Father Walker is between them. Lydia stops. Det. Taylor notices.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

You okay, Grandma?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'm fine. Just start over.

He does and she starts singing "In My Life" by Lennon and Mc Cartney. All the while she looks at John, who is smiling. Johnny sees Mama look at the back and turns his head, sees them and smiles. She sings the first verse and starts the second. There is a small piano interlude and she continues.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(singing)

All these places have their moments, with lovers and friends I still can recall. Some are dead and some are living. In my life, I loved you more.

She is near tears. The crowd cheers. Johnny still looks at the three. Det. Taylor stands up and faces the crowd and sees Father Walker for the first time. Father Walker smiles and salutes. Det. Taylor salutes back. Paul notices.

MARY ROBINSON

Why did he do that?

PAUL ROBINSON

Hell if I know.

Paul looks at the back and sees them as they start to vanish. He looks at Johnny who still sees them.

PAUL ROBINSON

I see them, son.

MARY ROBINSON

See what?

PAUL ROBINSON

I'll tell you later.

Mama regains herself and looks at Det. Taylor.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Did you see him?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Yes, Grandma, I did. He came. You okay?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Yes, I'm fine. Let's get this party going.

(to microphone)

Thank you everyone for not throwing eggs at me. It's been alot of years. I'll leave you now for awhile. Lionel and the Swingboys will entertain you. Don't be afraid to dance. I want to see some bodies moving out there. See ya, later.

She leaves the stage and the band begins.

WALTER WALKER

That was very strange.

PAUL ROBINSON

No, it wasn't. I'll explain to you later.

(to Mary)

Mrs. Robinson, would you care to dance?

MARY ROBINSON

(taking his hand)

Mr. Astaire, I would be honored.

The two go to the dance floor. Father Rikki turns to Sister Angela.

FATHER RICCARDO

Sister, care to dance?

SISTER ANGELA

I'd love too.

They go up to dance. Again, all you can see is his back. Others join in. The camera goes out the door and to the street. Andrew, Raphael and Father Walker stand outside. No one can see them.

ANDREW

Well, John, are you happy now?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Very happy. I miss them very much. But I know I'll see them.

RAPHAEL

Then let's go home. Pat is waiting for you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(turns and looks at door)

Till we meet again, my friends. Till we meet again.

The story has now come full circle.

FADE OUT:


End file.
